degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/It's Down From Here
Kieran: ''(narrating) It was a good Valentine's Day. Everyone ended that day feeling somewhat satisfied. Things were good. Ash and I's relationship still has a question mark over it but Cam and Lizzy's was now stronger than ever and Yazzy and Matt were still in the blooming stage. The end of the school year was fast approaching but it wasn't over yet...'' Krew Hall 2.''' episode 7. '''It's Down From Here Krew Hall Lizzy: KIERI-KUN!! WHERE IS IT!?! 'Kieran: '''I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!! '''Lizzy: '''DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! '''Kieran: '''I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! '''Ash: '''What's going on? '''Yazzy: '''Lizzy-senpai is beating Kanda-senpai up. '''Ash: '''I can see that but why? '''Yazzy: '''I really don't know. '''Lizzy: '''WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT!?! '''Kieran: '''IF YOU COULD STOP PUNCHING ME, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN! '''Yazzy: '''Perhaps you should let him go? '''Lizzy: '''Not until he tells me! '''Kieran: '''TELL YOU WHAT!?! '''Lizzy: '''IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'LL KILL YOU! '''Kieran: '''I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS YOU WANT '''Lizzy: '''STOP LYING!! ''Lizzy continues to attack Kieran until he falls down the stairs 'Ash: '''KIERAN! '''Yazzy: '''KANDA-SENPAI '''Lizzy: '''Oh here it is '''Ash: '''What? '''Lizzy: '''My ring. I couldn't find it. '''Yazzy: '''That's why you were attacking Kanda-senpai? '''Lizzy: '''I thought he took it but it was in my pocket all along. ''Lizzy laughs 'Kieran: '''H....elp '''Lizzy: '''Oh Kieri-kun I forgot about you down there, hold on, we're coming. ''Krew Hall 'Ash: '''You really did some damage Lizzy-chan. '''Lizzy: '''It wasn't that bad. '''Yazzy: '''He's in the hospital. '''Lizzy: '''It was a scratch. '''Ash: '''Honestly, you worry me sometimes. '''Lizzy: '''Don't worry, I gave him my laptop to borrow with all my anime on it. He'll watch a couple of anime, see the big boobs on the girls, cry over waifus and he'll be fine. '''Yazzy: '''You know him well '''Lizzy: '''I know everyone well. That's why I'm the boss of this joint. '''Tori: '''Not for much longer. You'll be graduating next month right? '''Lizzy: '''No matter where I go, I will always be the queen of Krew Hall. You got that? '''Ash, Yazzy & Tori: '''Yes '''Yazzy: '''I've got to go '''Ash: '''Where are you going? '''Yazzy: '''I..um have a date. '''Lizzy: '''A DATE! '''Tori: '''Is this with that guy? '''Yazzy: '''Yeh, we went out Valentine's Day and we had a great night, he invited me out again today. '''Ash: '''It's great to see you having fun '''Yazzy: '''Thanks. Well, see ya '''Ash, Tori & Lizzy: '''Bye ''Yazzy exits 'Lizzy: '''I have to go and make something for Cami-san! '''Tori: '''What are you making? '''Lizzy: '''It's a surprise! '''Tori: '''You don't know yet, do you? '''Lizzy: '''Shut up! ''Lizzy leaves 'Tori: '''Are you going over to visit Kieran later? '''Ash: '''Yeh, I saw him last night and I promised I'd come back to visit. '''Tori: '''You're a good friend '''Ash: '''Yeh... ''Silence 'Ash: '''Listen, you asked me if there was something going on between me and Kanda-kun. '''Tori: '''Go on. '''Ash: '''I was lying when I said nothing happened. '''Tori: '''I figured '''Ash: '''It was Christmas Eve, we were drunk and alone and he kissed me. '''Tori: '''He kissed you? '''Ash: '''Yeh, why? '''Tori: '''Nothing, I would've just thought it would've been the other way around. '''Ash: '........anyway, ever since then, we've kind of drifted around each other, not really sure what to do. 'Tori: '''You're gonna have to give me more than that. '''Ash: '''You want to know everything? '''Tori: '''Do you not know me? '''Ash: '''ugh, we talked the next day and we discussed the idea of a relationship but then Gegi, you know '''Tori: '''yeh '''Ash: '''After that, we started a relationship '''Tori: '''YOU DID!? OH MY GOD, YOU TWO ARE MY OTP ALREADY! '''Ash: '''Slow down, we already broke up '''Tori: '''WHAT! WHY?! '''Ash: '''It didn't feel right, so we called it off for now '''Tori: '''So, you're going to get back together? '''Ash: '''Maybe, I don't know, last week he gave me chocolates and told me he still loved me '''Tori: '''Don't. You're making me cry this is all so perfect. Do you love him? '''Ash: '''Of course I do. He's the one I love. '''Tori: '''But you're waiting? '''Ash: '''yeh '''Tori: '''and that's a problem '''Ash: '''I don't know. In one way, yeh it is, I want to be with him now and not have to wait but in another way, it's not a problem because it would be more problematic to be together now. '''Tori: '''It's a pretty dfficult situation '''Ash: '''Yeh. ''Ikebukero Hospital 'Ash: '''Hey '''Kieran: '''Hi '''Ash: '''How are you? '''Kieran: '''Physically or emotionally? '''Ash: '''Both, I guess '''Kieran: '''Well, physically I'm ok. A few bruised bones, a couple of cracked ribs but I'm good. '''Ash: '''Emotionally? '''Kieran: '''I'm destroyed '''Ash: '''What happened? '''Kieran: '''Lizzy-senpai left me her laptop so I could watch anime and I clicked on this one anime thinking it would be good and now one night and 25 episodes later, I'm a wreck '''Ash: '''What did you watch? '''Kieran: '''Free! '''Ash: '''Oh, Kanda-kun, I'm so sorry '''Kieran: '''I mean how can an anime about gay swimmers leave me in this state. I want them to swim together forever '''Ash: '''They will, once Nagisa and Rei graduate, they'll all swim together again. '''Kieran: '''As long as Gou-chan is happy '''Ash: '''Yeh, she'll be fine. '''Kieran: '''Good. '''Ash: '''But you're ok right? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, I'm fine. I'm gonna kill Lizzy-senpai when I get out of here but I'm good. ''Ash smiles '''Ash: '''That's great '''Kieran: '''You ok? '''Ash: '''Me, I-I'm fine, what would make you think otherwise? '''Kieran: '''It looks like something's bothering you? '''Ash: '''There's nothing wrong, honest '''Kieran: '''Ok then '''Ash: '''Well, I must go, I could only stop by quickly '''Kieran: '''See you later? '''Ash: '''Yeh, I'll come back soon Category:Blog posts